Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to herbicidal compositions and methods of using the same. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to dispersible compositions that facilitate dissolution of herbicidal active ingredients for efficient application.
Herbicides have enjoyed widespread use in commercial agriculture and have enabled an increase in crop yields and product quality. They are routinely used to control various weeds, for example, grasses and broadleaved weeds such as amaranthus, foxtails and others, whenever these weeds pose risks to crop yield.
Topramezone is an exemplary herbicide with a favorable herbicidal activity profile. It, like related herbicides with similar solubility profiles, is often formulated as a water dispersible granule (WG) or as a suspension concentrate (SC), i.e., a solid suspension. In such formulations, the active ingredients may be milled to a particular size and the solid subsequently suspended in an aqueous-based carrier vehicle. The WG formulation is typically made with inert compounds that have little adjuvancy and it can be difficult to make the active ingredient bioavailable to control weeds. Particulate size of the active ingredient in these formulations, and during application, often remains too large such that a substantial amount of the formulation has to be applied per acre to control weeds.
Similarly, a suspension concentrate formulation has the disadvantage that adjuvants are hard to incorporate at a useful rate and they provide little impetus for foliar uptake and biotranslocation, and thus a substantial amount of the formulation has to be applied per acre to control weed infestations.